Randomly Charming
by Team Harlot
Summary: This is a random day in the Charming Family's life. I have no idea why I wrote this. If you're looking for a laugh, you should read this. If you're looking for a serious fan fiction, are you lost? Don't read this. But anyways, enjoy! There will only be 2 chapters. Have faith in me. I just needed something to hold me over for the break, and this did it. Sort of.


**I don't own any of these characters. I'm just a fan. **

**Please Read: This story takes place after the curse, but everyone is back to the magical land and everything's okay and they're living their happy ending! Yay! This is such a random story. You probably have something better to do with your time. Oh well. You're here, so why not read it? xD If it doesn't make you laugh at all, I'm sorry. **

* * *

"Stop it!" Snow squealed, swatting at her Prince Charming as she hurried barefoot out of the castle's kitchen and down the hall. "We have guest's coming over tonight; you're going to make a mess!"

"What's wrong?" Charming teased, walking casually after her, holding a small jar of honey behind him. "I don't have anything!" he said, walking faster.

"Why are you chasing me, then?" Snow giggled, squealing even louder, now running through the halls. She pretended she was back in the woods, running from the Queen's guards. She looked back at Charming, grinning from ear to ear. Then seconds later, he screamed something. Either: "Snot!" or "Stop!" She was pretty sure he didn't say snot, but before she had time to think about it she felt her body smack right into someone else's. She went flying forward, doing a full front flip. She landed straight on her bottom and turned around quickly to see who it was. "Henry!" she shouted. Her grandson was covering his face, lying down on the ground. She crawled over to him, worried. "Are you okay?! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…" Just then she heard giggling, and she tilted her head at the boy in front of her. "Henry?" All of the sudden, she heard a burst of laughter. Henry wasn't crying, he was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes.

Henry slowly uncovered his face and clutched his stomach, laughing hysterically. This made Snow laugh just as hard. Charming came over as well, joining on the laughter. Henry took Snow's hand and shook his head. "You… you…" he said between laughs. "You flew so high in the air… I think you touched the ceiling!"

When the three of them settled down and caught their breath, Charming helped Snow and Henry off of the ground and looked at Henry with a smile. "What're you doing up so early anyways? It's a Saturday! You and your mother usually get out of bed in the afternoon on weekends."

"Well, I woke up to Snow squealing like someone stepped on a pig, and I heard your loud laughter echoing down the halls. I had to see what was happening. So, when I spotted Snow from my door, I went over to her and didn't realize she wasn't looking where she was going until I got tackled. You should be a football player." Henry smiled at his grandmother.

"I don't think we have football around here." Snow said with an honest laugh. Then, her face became serious. "Wait a moment. Did you say I 'Squeal like someone stepped on a pig'? You're joking, right? I do not! Charming?"

"Of course you don't squeal like someone stepped on pig, dear!" He said, winking at Henry. "You squeal beautifully." When he said this, she smiled, not noticing the wink. She then told them that she was going to check on Emma and as soon as she turned around and walked a couple of feet, Charming looked at Henry and made really loud pig noises.

Snow turned around quickly and glared at the two of them. "Not funny." She said as they continued to laugh. "If only I had a shoe to throw at the two of you."

"Oh, so now you're Cinderella? Losing your shoe and all…" Henry said, making him and his grandfather laugh even more.

"Watch it mister!" She ran towards them suddenly in a threatening way.

"Run!" Charming yelled, bolting instantly with Henry down the hall.

Snow stopped running and watched them run until they turned the corner. "Wimps." She said, smiling to herself.

When she turned around, she was startled to see Emma standing against one of the walls watching her in amusement. "You guys are crazy."

"Well good-morning to you too. And we are not! We're perfectly normal."

"Are not. You're perfectly loud."

"Whatever." Snow chuckled and looked at Emma. "So, why're you awake this early?"

"You squeal like a dying pig."

* * *

Snow and Emma headed to the kitchen, and found the two boys of the house sword fighting with each other. "Not in the kitchen!" Snow yelled, grabbing the wooden swords from them. "This is the third time you've done this. There's so much room outside for sword fighting!"

The room got quiet, until Charming walked over to Snow and whispered into her ear, just loud enough for Emma and Henry to hear. "You, my darling, are just envious because you can't sword fight as well as we can." When he said this, a big "Ooooooh!" was heard across the room. It sounded like a Jerry Springer crowd if the audience was sneezing and snoring. The four of them looked to where the familiar noise came from, and saw all seven dwarfs standing there with big smiles on their faces. Happy of course was smiling the biggest.

"Hey guys!" Snow said, walking over to them. They all swarmed the Charming's; greeting each other like it was a family reunion. "What're you doing here so early? The party doesn't start until… Six more hours!"

"We know, Snow." Grumpy smiled, and handed her a huge bowl of mashed potatoes. "But we thought we'd make something for you guys to serve at dinner. We all helped make them."

"Yeah!" said Sneezy. "We're really good at making mashed potatoes. It's all in the arm, you know? Oh, and don't worry. I made sure I didn't sneeze in them."

Snow laughed, as well as the rest of the group. "Thank you all so much. This is really thoughtful." She replied, placing the bowl on the counter.

The dwarves returned a "You're welcome!" in unison. Then grumpy eyed James. "You said Snow cant sword fight? Have you seen the lady fight?"

"I never said that," He smirked teasingly at Snow. "I simply said she can't sword fight as well as Henry and I."

"You know what? How about tonight, after dinner, we put your theory to a test. You and I are going to swordfight." Snow tossed one of the wooden swords she placed onto the counter and tossed it to her husband. "Practice up; you're going to need it. If I win, you and Henry can't tease me anymore."

"And when I win?"

"If you win, which you won't, I won't ever boss you and Henry around ever again."

Another "Ooooooohhhh!" came from the crowd.

"You, my dear Snow White, have a deal." He reached for her hand, and shook it gently.

* * *

When the dwarves left, Emma and Henry were sitting on the table, listening to Snow and Charming who were in the other room.

"You're going to lose, Charming."

Pause.

"Hmm… I don't think I will."

Pause.

"Oh, but I do."

Pause.

"Is that so?"

Pause.

"Ewww are they sucking faces again?" Henry whispered to Emma.

"Yeah. Let's go bother them." Emma hopped off of the counter and peeked through the doorway. She saw her parents near a wall, who were sure enough, sucking faces. "Go get a bowl and fill it with water." She whispered to Henry. A few minutes later, Emma and Henry were inching towards Snow and Charming with the ice-cold water in a bowl. "You two look heated, here we'll help you cool off." Emma said proudly, and just then, Henry dumped the water on his grandparents, soaking them from head to toe. "Run kid!" The two of them dashed out of the room, and Snow looked at Charming with a grin.

"We have to get them back."

"Oh we will. I've got a plan."

* * *

**Okay, so this story is so random. I wrote it at like 2 am. None of this is accurate, I know. It's not a serious fic, as you can tell. Don't be hard on me. xD The dinner is going to be in the next (last) chapter. Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
